Flanged radial bearings of the rolling body type, comprising an outer ring and an inner ring coaxial with each other, a row of rolling bodies arranged between the two rings so as to allow relative rotation of the two rings, and a flange, which is joined to the outer ring and is formed as one piece with and made of the same material as the outer ring, are known.
Since the flange described above is integral with the outer ring, the use, or rather, the flexibility of use of the bearing is limited as a result since certain different applications could require flanges with different characteristics in terms of shape and materials, but outer and inner rings with the same performance and technical characteristics.
Therefore, although it is possible to use a same bearing (understand as meaning a set of rings and rolling bodies) in several applications requiring, however, different flanges, it is necessary to equip the bearing production channels in such a way that they can produce at least the outer ring and the flange depending on the type of application.
Such a modus operandi is not compatible with the ever increasing demands for standardization of the greater number of components, savings in production, and flexibility of the products and the associated production channels.